Pain and Chains HixHyou Hentai
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is about a girl named Hyoukai and Hidan they have a mission when it starts to rain the must find a place to say and things heat up. This is a Hentai guyxgirl This was a request from a friend on


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy Hentai (guy on girl action.)

"Danna, what do you want me to do today?" Hyoukai asked.

"You and Hidan, are to go to a near by Village, and speck to an scroll maker about my order Hidan, knows what I want" Pein answered.

"Yes Danna" Hyoukai said, happily.

"You are dismissed" Pein said.

Hyoukai smiled, and walked away.

Hyoukai walked to the living room.

Loud yelling could be heard.

Hidan, was yelling at Kakuzu, and Kakuzu was yelling at him.

"Hidan no Danna?" Hyoukai said.

"What the hell do?" Hidan stopped when he turned, and looked at Hyoukai.

"Yeah Hyoukai" Hidan said, calmly smiling.

"The mission we have to go on, are we leaving soon?" Hyoukai asked, smiling.

"We don't have to leave right away, if you don't want too" Hidan answered.

"Well, I want to go now, if it's ok" Hyoukai said.

"Alright" Hidan said.

Hidan walked to his room, and came back shortly after carrying his scythe.

Hidan walked past Hyoukai.

Hyoukai started to follow Hidan.

They left the hideout, and walked for almost a day.

Hyoukai started to slow down, from the pain in feet.

Hidan stopped, and looked at her.

"You in pain, or something?" Hidan asked smirking.

"Huh no, I'm fine" Hyoukai answered, walking even faster.

"You don't look like it" Hidan said, his smirk growing even bigger.

"No, I'm fine Danna" Hyoukai said.

"Alright, if yo say so" Hidan said, turning then starting to walk again.

Something wet hit Hyoukai on the nose.

Hyoukai looked up to the sky.

Large black clouds felled the sky, rain started to fall faster, and faster until it felt like little needles piercing the skin.

"Ah, fuck that rain hurts!" Hidan hissed.

Hidan, looked around for somewhere, to get out of the rain.

"A cave!" Hidan said, pointing to a cave to the right of them.

They ran to the cave running inside.

Hyoukai fell to the ground.

"Ha!" Hyoukai gasped, with pain.

Hidan licked his lips.

Hyoukai got to her feet, and brushed the dirt from her.

Hidan quickly pinned her, to the wall of the cave.

"Danna!" Hyoukai gasped.

"I love it when you call me that" Hidan purred, crushing his lips to Hyoukai.

Hyoukai kissed Hidan back.

The kiss heated up.

Hidan forced his tongue into Hyoukai's mouth, exploring every inch.

Hidan removed his headband, and quickly tied it around Hyoukai's head covering her eyes.

Hyoukai was surprised when Hidan did this, and bit down hard onto his tongue, making blood flow into her mouth.

"Ahh damn it!" Hidan hissed, removing his tongue from Hyoukai's mouth.

"S-sorry Danna, you surprised me" Hyoukai whispered.

"Your going to make it up to me, aren't you?" Hidan purred.

"Yes, Danna anything" Hyoukai said.

"That's a good girl" Hidan purred.

Hidan pulled out some chains, and wrapped them around Hyoukai's wrists, then hanging the on a rock, that was sticking out from the cave, wall lifting her from the floor of the cave.

"Aahh, D-Danna this hurts" Hyoukai whined.

"You did say, you would do anything to make it up to me didn't you?" Hidan purred.

"Y-yes, I did say that, b-but why do you have to hurt me?" Hyoukai whined.

"Because when you cry out in pain, it turns me on, and I'm going to fuck just like this, after I've had a little more fun with you" Hidan purred.

Hidan removed the scythe from his back, then unbuttoned Hyoukai's Akatsuki cloak.

"I hope you won't need that shirt, your wearing" Hidan said.

"What d- aahhh!" Hyoukai gasped, as Hidan cut at her shirt, and skin.

Blood started to flow from the wound down Hyoukai's chest, and stomach then to the floor of the cave.

"Aahhh, p-please Danna stop, it hurts so much!" Hyoukai cried, in pain tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I know, you will learn to love it, like I do" Hidan purred.

"Aaahhhhh!" Hidan hissed, in pain cutting himself on the chest, blood started to flow from his wound down his chest, and stomach to the floor of the cave.

"D-Danna, what's wrong?" Hyoukai asked in pain tears now running down from Hidan's headband down her checks.

"Nothing is wrong, now be a good girl, and scream for me" Hidan purred.

Hidan ran his finger over Hyoukai's wound.

"Aaahhh please stop! Hyoukai cried in pain tears running down her checks even more.

Hmm hm good girl. Hidan purred licking the tears from Hyoukai's checks.

Hidan removed Hyoukai's pants, and panties throwing them to the floor of the cave, then he removed his pants.

"D-Danna, please my arms are really starting to hurt, they feel like their going to fall off" Hyoukai whined.

"You'll get use to the pain, and will start to love it" Hidan purred, picking Hyoukai up then put placing his length at her entrance, thrusting in hard.

"Aahhh!" Hyoukai screamed, as Hidan's body rubbed agents her wound.

"Aahhh, mmmm!" Hidan hissed, from the pain.

"Oh this is so good!" Hidan moaned, pulling almost all the way out then trusting back in hard.

"Aaahhhh!" Hyoukai moaned.

Hidan picked up his pace, starting to slam into Hyoukai.

"Aaahhh, D-Danna, it's starting to feel so good the pain, and pleaser is driving me mad" Hyoukai moaned.

"Aahhh, I know!" Hidan moaned.

"Fuck me harder!" Hyoukai moaned.

With out a word Hidan, did as he was told slamming into Hyoukai even harder.

"Aahhh, God so damn good!" Hyoukai moaned, throwing her head back.

Hidan keep his rhythm, and pace for an hour and a half.

"Danna, I'm going to cum!" Hyoukai moaned.

Hidan said nothing, and crushed his lips to Hyoukai's.

The kiss heated up.

Hyoukai forced her tongue into Hidan's mouth, their tongues fought for control.

Hyoukai broke the kiss throwing her head back.

"Aaahhhh!" Hyoukai moaned, and came on Hidan's hips.

Hidan barred his face into Hyoukai's chest, then shot his seed deep into her.

Hidan pulled out of Hyoukai, and fell back to the floor of the cave painting.

Hyoukai hung from the wall of the cave panting.

"D-Danna, can you get me down please?" Hyoukai panted.

Hidan sat up, and smiled.

"I like looking at you like that" Hidan purred.

"Please get me down, I'm so tired" Hyoukai begged.

"I love it when you beg too" Hidan purred, getting to his feet.

Hidan walked over to Hyoukai, and got her down from the walk.

Hidan removed the chains from Hyoukai's wrists.

Hyoukai's wrists were raw, and bleeding.

Hyoukai rubbed her sore wrists.

"Hidan took one of Hyoukai's wrists, and licked the blood from it then moved to her chest, staring to lick the blood from it.

Hyoukai pushed Hidan, away a little then started to lick the blood from his chest.

"You taste so good Danna" Hyoukai purred.

"So do you" Hidan purred.

Hidan put his pants back on, and Hyoukai put her panties, and pants back on.

Hidan sat down followed by Hyoukai.

Hyoukai looked outside it was still raining hard.

"Let's stay here for the night" Hidan said, laying back on his back.

"Ok" Hyoukai said, laying her head on Hidan's chest.

"I love you Danna" Hyoukai whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you too" Hidan whispered, closing his eyes.

They fell asleep like that.

THE END

-


End file.
